


You're Gonna Go Far, Kid

by MagicandMess (magicandmess)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:51:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicandmess/pseuds/MagicandMess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unfulfilled and unhappy, Robb Stark escapes to work but one early morning and one determined employee later and his entire world is on it's head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Gonna Go Far, Kid

 As usual, the sun has barely risen when Robb Stark's alarm wakes him from a dream about a woman who isn't his wife. Through the wall, his son sleeps on, unaware that his parents are trapped in a loveless marriage. The guilt seeps in almost the second the thought comes to him and he turns to look at the woman he married; her back is turned to him, the perfect representation of their marriage. It's not entirely loveless, he reminds himself, thinking of the four year old boy in the next room. She has given him Robbie and, for that, he will always have some sort of love for her, despite the fact that he can no longer look at her the way he did when they married.

When he had first met her, he had been little more than a teenager, fresh out of university and ready to take his rightful place within his father's company. She had been a breath of fresh air at the reception desk, her short skirts and plunging necklines a staunch contrast to the grey tailored suits the other women in the company wore. Those had long since been binned though, replaced by leggings and baggy shirts which hid her form, making her look shapeless and plain.

As he washes and dresses in near silence, he thinks back on how they had once been. He remembers a time when they had never been home. Every night was a party and every day a hungover struggle and he finds himself yearning for thatlife once more. Even his brother, serious and solemn Jon, goes out more than he does and he's a bloody police officer. Robb scowls at his reflection, wondering when he developed the crows feet around his eyes and when that flash of grey appeared in his hair. Perhaps I'm too harsh on her, he thinks, picturing Dacey's stretch marks and sad smile, I'm hardly what I was ten years ago either...

The driver to work is long and ardorous and besides a phone call from Sansa to tell him that it's three in the morning where she is and that she misses him, it is largely uneventful. He arrives far too early, one of the 'perks' of being the boss now and is surprised to find one of his staff already there. Margaery Tyrell has always been a hard worker, her reports in long before deadline and her clients always most complimentary but this, thinks Robb, is ridiculous.

Shrugging off his jacket, he takes a seat at am empty desk. It's Theon's, he knows, and he won't be in till midday at the earliest. “Most people you're age would still be in bed, nursing a hangover. You're not due in for an other hour,” he says conversationally, retrieving his laptop from it's case and powering up as he sips from his already cool coffee.

“Most people my age will end up in some dead end job, nursing a hangover every Monday until they're thirty-five when they'll realise they're getting on a bit. Then they'll settle down, have kids and see work as some sort of haven from their boring, unfulfilled life at home,” she speaks quickly and with a tone that makes Robb think its best not to argue; this is fact, not opinion. “And I like to catch up with things I miss over the weekend.”

They fall into silence after that, the constant strum of her fingers on the keys of her computer a comforting sound track to Robb's morning. As the room begins to fill, Robb slips into his own office, the sight of the boss working amongst them too strange for some of the employees. Still, that quiet hour with Margaery plays on his mind for the rest of the day.

It is weeks later before he is able to share another morning with Margaery. He doesn't expect to see her that morning – she has barely been on time the past three Mondays and Robb is wondering if he had interrupted her on that one morning he can't seem to shift from the forefront of his mind when she slips into the chair beside him, places two coffee cups  


End file.
